A golfer using a putter wishes to strike a golf ball in a chosen direction at a right angle to the face of the putter. To assist the golfer in doing this, many clubs include visual alignment devices so that the initial address of the ball can be accurately judged by the golfer. It is also recognized that in some instances when the golf ball is struck by other than the center of percussion or "sweet spot" of the club, a rotation of the face of the club occurs during the time that the miss hit ball is in contact therewith so that the ball leaves the club face in a direction other than that intended by the golfer. To attempt to alleviate this problem, golf clubs have been constructed from steel or brass with shapes which maximizes the metal therein at the heel and the toe so that the club has a large polar moment of inertia. A large polar moment of inertia seems to broaden the "sweet spot" by reducing the tendency of an off-center hit golf ball to rotate the face of the club. The amount of heel of toe weighting that has been accomplished heretofore has been limited to a polar moment of inertia of about 3200 gm cm.sup.2 by structural considerations of the club and size and weight limitations thereon. A typical example of these types of clubs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,244 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,409 to Clovis R. Duclos and in the Ping Anser, manufactured by Karston Mfg. Corp. Phoenix, Az.